Girl Next Door
by 1hopelessromantic
Summary: Rigsby has a new girlfriend, and she seems to be a better version of the woman who still loves him the Miss America compared to the Girl Next Door. But when Miss America shows her true colors who does Rigsby choose? Songfic to Girl Next Door by Saving Jane


Girl Next Door

Grace VP's POV

_**Yea, Yea, Yea, Yea, Yea, Yea, Yea**_

Small town homecoming queen

She's the star in this scene

There's no way to deny she's lovely

Wayne Rigsby came into the door and my eyes opened and my jaw dropped as did every other agent in the CBI HQ. On his arm was the _perfect girl._

Perfect skin, perfect hair

Perfumed hearts everywhere

Tell myself that inside she's ugly

She was tall, almost 6ft slender and tan. She had big boobs, eyes and lips. A great but and body shape and she had a tiny waist. She had long flowing wavy auburn hair and bright blue eyes. He introduced her as Charmaine Harrison. She socialized with the unit and other agents and everyone seemed to like her except Jane, Lisbon, and VanPelt.

Maybe I'm just jealous

I can't help but hate her

Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her

As my boyfriend Rex Berger came in he stopped to ogle Charmaine and right then and there I snapped yelling at him and ending there two week relationship. I hadn't really liked him anyway.

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band

She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands

She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor

She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door

I sat down to do some work and Charmaine sat in a chair next to Jane's unused desk. As I had nothing to do I ran a back-ground check on Charmaine. She had been the prom queen, on the cheerleading squad and Miss Idaho 2001. I gave up looking at the beautiful girl and realizing, I didn't have a chance winning Wayne back from _her. _

Senior class president

She must be heaven sent

She was never the last one standing

A backseat debutante

Everything that you want

Never to harsh or too demanding

A while later I continued on my search and found out that Charmaine and myself had some similarities, but they were small, she was senior class president, I had been too but Charmaine was also a lot of other things, practically what every guy wanted. I was officially doomed.

Maybe I'll admit it

I'm a little bitter

Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her

As I saw everyone fawning over Charmaine I admitted to myself that I was bitter, but ugggh that girl was so annoying all I wanted to do was hit her. As Lisbon came over and sat on my desk with a sympathetic smile I felt like it was High School all over again.

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band

She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands

She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor

She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door

Oh and I'm just the girl next door

Charmaine was the head cheerleader, prom queen Miss America and I was the geek in the marching band just the girl next door.

I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself

I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else

Over the next three months I felt horrible about herself. To be honest Charmaine and me never really interacted. Then one day, while Rigsby was in the bathroom Charmaine came strutting over in her tight green dress and leaned in to talk to me. Though I hated her I told herself to be nice, or at least civil.

"Hi there, Charmaine"

"Cut the crap"

"excuse me?"

"I know that you like Wayne, and I just want to tell you that you need to back off. I mean honey don't kid yourself. Why would he pick you over me, I'm pretty, nicer, and probably better in bed, so I'd give up if I were you, because if you don't I'll be sure to make you."

She finished with a leer, I swallowed, completely lost for words as to what to say in retaliation when I saw Rigsby watching us, mouth agape in the corner. He walked past her right up to Charmaine, and didn't hold back his feelings, much to my surpass and delight.

"Char!"

"Yes sweetie"

"Too quote you 'cut the crap'"

"Oh, you heard that?" Said Charmaine in a small voice, not looking upset at all, she scooted closer to Wayne and put her hands on his chest.

"Yes I heard that!" Rigsby replied and forcefully, but not aggressively, pushed her hands off.

"Oh, Wayne I was just making sure Grace didn't try and get in the way of us."

"No, you were making her feel insecure, which she shouldn't be and below you, which she isn't."

"Oh sweetie, look at her" Charmaine said pointing, I was glad I had been pretending to do paperwork for the last couple sentences so my head didn't snap to the desk guiltily. "She's nothing compared to me"

"You're right" Wayne's voice softened and I felt a tear I had been holding back escape, "She's nothing compared to you, she's better" At this I couldn't help looking up at Wayne in utter shock, an expression mirrored on Charmaine's.

"WHAT?"

"Yes, Char, YOU were a rebound girl, and I picked you because you reminded me slightly of Grace, but now, and it's been in the back of my mind for a while, I know you're nothing compared to HER, not the other way around, we're through, you can leave, don't make me get a cop to escort you out."

"Fine, take the downgrade, goodbye Grace!" Charmaine said as she stormed out.

I was still shocked, Wayne looked over at me and walked over.

"Grace, I'm so-"

I interrupted him before he could apologize.

"Don't be sorry just tell me, if what you said was true."

"Of course, you know me I wouldn't lie."

"But

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band

She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands

I get a little bit, she gets a little more

She's Miss America and... she's Miss America

I'm just the girl next door...

I said starting to cry"

Wayne leaned in and dried my tears.

"No Grace, you're not you're perfect, and beautiful and everything I've ever wanted, never doubt that."

"Well, does that mean, that maybe we could try again, I know the job stuff but."

"We will tell Lisbon, and maybe now with the knew head it'll all work out, we just have to have a little faith."

He smiled and hugged me and whispered in my ear

"Plus Miss America is nothing compared to MY girl next door"


End file.
